1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to distributed memory computing, and more specifically to distributed memory computing within a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the limitations of computer systems and operating systems running on computers, one process normally has limited access to the amount of memory it can use. In 32-bit operating systems, a process can normally access a maximum of 4 gigabytes (GB) of virtual memory without using disk-based swap files. In 64-bit operating systems, a process theoretically can access more than 4 GB of virtual memory, but those 64-bit operating systems still have similar, although slightly different, upper limitations on how much physical memory a process can access without using disk-based swap files.
Although the prior devices generally functioned well and provided advantages over prior devices, they did not provide users with a maximized amount of virtual memory, or a memory management capability beyond that dictated by the operating system.